Dimension Apocalypse
by The Evil Ninja
Summary: Ichigo thought it was just a dream. But was it really? A mysterious group from hell plans to bring destruction. Can Ichigo, along with the help of some other Shinigami/Visards, stop them? Or will they be stuck in the chaos...forever? And who is this presumable substitute soul reaper that is willing to help them? Sorry about the bad summary. Please R&R! Rated T for language


**YAAAAAY! Hello, good people of FanFiction, this is The Evil Ninja here. Oh boy, my first fanfic! I'm sooo excited! Since this is my first story, it might not be the best one you've ever read, but I'll try my hardest. Please, if there are mistakes on any of the chapters, don't hesitate to point them out. Anyway, here's the story! Oh and by the way, this takes place a little after Ulquiorra and Yammy first set foot in the World of the living in search for Ichigo.**

**P.S. I will explain the OCs as the story goes on.**

**Disclaimer: Aside from the OCs and the plot, I own nothing of the manga :( (sob). That honor goes to the the great and awesome Tite Kubo-sensei. If I had created the manga, I would be kicked out of the business.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

In the shadows of the World of the Living , a lone figure slowly rises. He starts pacing, as if waiting for something Suddenly, he is cocooned by a bright flash of light. He slowly grinned. "At last," he whispered in a barely audible voice (which didn't matter, since he was alone),"the time has arrived for everything to come to an end."

...

"ONIIIIIICHAAAAAAN!"

Ichigo woke up with a start. He had a restless night and just wanted to rest. He groaned as he sat up."WHAT!?" he yelled back.

"BREAKFAST!"

"OK, I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN THERE. THERE'S NO NEED TO YELL!"

"WILL YOU BRATS JUST SHUT UP!" screams someone from the neighboring house. "IT'S MY DAY OFF!"

Ichigo sighed. Come on, he thought, can't a guy wake up when he wants to? Oh, other guys can. It's just me because our house, thanks to a specific _someone, _has way-too-strict when he's gone, Yuzu's there to take his spot. His sigh was deeper this time as he stood up.

WABAM! Suddenly, Ichigo was hit in the back of the head with something hard. He toppled over with a crash. "What the...!" His eyes scanned the room, until he saw the outline of a familiar figure.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Kon yelled, another marble at the ready. "Don't act so down from the start of the day!"

"I'm not glum or anything!" Ichigo replied, annoyed with the action Kon pulled on him.

"Don't lie! I was awake before you, watching you twist and turn in your sleep. If you act like this all day, you're gonna cause Nee-san some trouble. You should-bmph!?"

"And I bet that YOU don't care how much trouble you're causing ME right now!" Ichigo said while stomping on Kon's face.. "GAAAHH!""Serves you right, you little..."

"Enough!" Rukia exclaimed as she slammed the closet open. "Can't a person sleep peacefully on a Sunday morning?"

"Nee-saaaan!" Kon then leapt off the floor onto Rukia's lap (or attempted to; she just threw him on the ground).

"Ichigo." Rukia stopped Ichigo on his way downstairs. "something seems to be troubling you. What is the matter?"

Ichigo stopped and turned around. "Well," he recalled,"I did have a nightmare that kept me awake for some time."

"Ha!" Kon exclaimed. "I told you so!" (Here, Kon receives a foot to the face that sent him into the wall comically.)

"Do you mind if I ask what this dream was about?" Rukia asked in a tone that said, continue or die.

"You see," Ichigo resumed,"this guy was rambling on about destroying the real world and the Soul Society. His name was...uhh...let's see here...oh yeah! It was Elias."

At the mention of his name, Rukia froze. She stood there looking at Ichigo, thinking, 'Is he serious!? That name...It's been ages since I last heard of it.'

A flick to the head brought her back to reality. "Hey, Rukia," Ichigo said, waving his hand in front of her eyes to check if she was listening. "You sorta seemed spaced out there for a sec. You okay?"

"Y...Yes, I'm fine," Rukia replied shakily. "I'm just going to Urahara's to talk with him about the dream. It probably means nothing, but just in case..."

"Well, okay then," Ichigo said, suspiciously eyeing the short Soul Reaper. "Thanks," he called after the figure. "Well then," he said to no one in particular (since Kon was still knocked out in the corner)," there's no use in just standing around here. Better get going, or else..."

"ONII-CHAN! YOU'RE BREAKFAST'S ALREADY COLD!"

"I GOT IT ALREADY! I'LL BE DOWN THERE NOW!"

"WHEN ARE YOU BRATS EVER GOING TO LEARN TO SHUT UP!"

...

"Hey, where's Karin?" Ichigo was at the breakfast table with Yuzu.

"Oh, she left a little while ago to who knows where. I don't know what she's up to these days!" she answered with a pouty face.

"It's probably nothing. She always comes and goes whenever she pleases."

"Oh and by the way, onii-chan..."

A loud and excited voice cut her off. "Kurosaki-kun!" sang out Orihime. "Are you ready? The others are here, too."

"Hey Ichigo!" cried Keigo. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Forgotten about what?" Ichigo wondered aloud. "What did I forget...?"

Then the memory struck him. "Oh crap! I forgot that today's Tatsuki's karate tournament!" He sprinted out of the room. "Sorry, Yuzu, but I hafta run. Thanks for the breakfast!"

His little sister's voice trailed after him. "But I spent my entire morning making this breakfast..."

...

"...so have you heard of this name before, Kisuke?"

"Hmmm...I've heard of it." Rukia was at Urahara's shop, explaining to him about the dream that Ichigo had experienced. When she had first arrived, Kisuke tried to persuade her to buy some items, but as soon as he heard the name he grew silent.

"Then tell me who this guy is," Rukia demanded, standing as she said so. "I've only heard rumors of him."

"Well, I've only heard rumors, too. Taking what I heard of, Elias was some kind of a celebrity in the Soul Society. Almost every soul looked up to him. Until his betrayal. He pulled off a stunt of giving up his life for a fellow comrade. Then, some days after his supposed 'death', he reappeared, along with a few Arrancar and hundreds of Gillians, destroying half of the Soul Society. He was never seen again after that, disappearing once again, along with three other soul reapers which names seemed to have slipped my mind at the moment. This incident happened a couple weeks before I became a soul reaper. If Elias appeared in Ichigo's dream that must mean-"

He was cut short by an exhausted yell. "Hey, Urahara!" the voice panted. "Get your ass out here!"

"Kisuke," Rukia said as she turned towards him, realizing why that voice sounded so familiar, "do you think that the person outside is..."

"Yeah, it's me, Shinji Hirako!"

"Oh, my, what a pleasant surprise," exclaimed Kisuke as he opened the door. "What brings you here?"

Shinji had to regain his breath before he could speak. Once he recovered, he continued. "Look, I don't really want to rely on you for help, but this is an emergency."

"What happened?" Rukia questioned.

"These strange guys came to our place and the others are currently fighting them."

"These guys?" Kisuke's tone grew serious. "What are you saying?"

The next words that came out of Shinji's mouth made their throats go dry.

"Elias is back."

**First chapter's done! If some people are acting out of character, please deal with it, it sort of goes along with the plot. Sorry if it was really short, I'll try to make it more longer next time. Well, what did you guys think of it? Please don't be afraid to post comments. If I get any reviews from those reading this story, I'll ****try**** to update within the next 1~3 weeks. For those of you reading, thank you! You are my savior! For those who are reviewing, I LOVE YOU! I will give you candy. Anyways, I'll see you next time. Ciao!**

**P.S. Please review! I need them for further improvement in the future!(i want 3 reviews at the very least to go to the next chapter). Both positive and negative reviews are accepted. If you hate the story, I can delete it. But please be nice and save me:)**


End file.
